


On the Ghost

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: A bit of fluff, with some Kanera involved.-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12891340/1/On-the-Ghost
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 1





	On the Ghost

"Give it back Zeb!"

"Make me!"

"I'll use the force!"

"Sorry Ezra, but you are not a Jedi Knight yet."

"Just you wait!"

Ezra and Zeb were having one of their usual chaotic fights. The last mission had been a surprising success, with little TIE fighters shooting at them. The two needed a way to blow off their energy and an argument was the way to go for them.

From the cockpit where Hera and Kanan had taken refuge, the sound was only slightly muffled.

"Children these days." Hera shook her head, lekku bouncing back and forth.

"Wonder what Zeb did this time."

"Hey, sometimes it is Ezra starting it!"

Kanan gave her an amused look, "Are you accusing my Padawan of starting such fights?"

"Of course I am!-" "Of course you are." The two spoke simultaneously. A loud banging sound was heard from the back.

"Chopper! You took my helmet!"

"Beep, bleep bloop!"

"And that's my ammo!"

"Get him!"

"WHEEEEEE!"

Kanan looked over at Hera. "We should really reprogram that droid."

"Hey, he likes us, not our fault if the others aggravate him."

"It is a great way for Ezra to blow off some steam."

"And an excuse for some... alone time." Hera winked, and started to lean forward. Kanan's head followed. The two hadn't kissed since Ezra had came on the ship. It seemed to Hera that the kid could sense it through the force, and always picked the most inconvenient moment to...

"Kanan! Hera! Chopper won't give us back our stuff!" The door opened right before Kanan's and Hera's mouths would've touched. And of course it was Ezra, like always.

The two walked out to go fix the problem. "Someday," Kanan muttered, "he will have to grin and bear it."

"You know love," Hera replied, "I wonder if Ezra, growing up on the streets, has had the talk yet?"

Hera knew he had. She'd made it a point to talk him over his street life soon after they had met, knowing somethings you can't tell your mentors, no matter how close the initial trust, for a long while.

Still, the expression on Kanan's face as he realized who the only other human male on the Ghost was, was something Hera wanted painted by Sabine.

Soon, she and Kanan were wrestling verbally with a mischievous droid to give back things to two very upset children, with a third girl showing up to see what the racket had been about.

Life was good.

**Takes place somewhere in season 1.**

**Author's Note:**

> 3 April 2018


End file.
